


Keeping Warm

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: First nights with someone were known for being something else, but no one ever talked about the morning after. Steve realized this as soon as he woke up.





	

No one had prepared him for what the morning after a first night with someone would be like. Steve realized this as soon as he opened his eyes and was met by a the blue-tinted autumn morning, Bucky’s breath in his ear, and a wave of anxiety.

Bucky was still sleeping, their bodies were still intertwined, and the heat was still off. The latter had incidentally been the reason this whole sudden and intimate thing had started. How Steve had longed for an excuse. How long he had longed for it. As he tried to get out of Bucky’s arms without waking him he couldn’t help but dread what this would mean.

“Where are you going?” Bucky mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Steve froze with one foot on the floor and one on the bed. “Nowhere.”

“Then why’d you disappear? Come back, it’s cold without you.”

Steve obliged, because Bucky sounded so normal, so relaxed. Maybe he didn’t regret this. Maybe it was all in Steve’s head, as usual.

Getting back into bed with hesitating movements and being pulled into Bucky’s arms once again, Steve felt his mind calm down and his heart speed up. Bucky had that effect on him. Always had, probably always would.

“You’ve always been such an early bird,” Bucky said, cracking one eye open to smile at him.

“That’s because you’re a night owl,” Steve reminded him as he adjusted his position so that he was lying more comfortably.

“True. But nights are way more exciting than mornings, aren’t they?”

“That’s not necessarily true. When you wake up with the world instead of opening your eyes to the chaos already surrounding you, it’s like being in control for just a moment. Like you’ve got all the power in the world.”

Bucky hummed. “That’s a poetic way of putting it.” He ruffled Steve’s head when he snorted. “But that’s pretty much the same way I feel about the night. The world is settling down and leaving everything to you. It’s calming.”

Steve shook his head. “We sound like we want to rule the world.”

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” Bucky replied. “Imagine. You. Me. Doing whatever we want to whenever we want to. No one stopping us or judging us.”

Steve sensed something beneath his words and reached out automatically to tangle their fingers together. “This place could be our kingdom,” he said. “This tiny, cold, empty place.”

“It’d be easier to control than the whole world,” Bucky agreed, and for a moment they were quiet, neither of them saying what their hearts were screaming.

“I hope-” Steve started, pausing briefly to avert his eyes when Bucky met his gaze. “I hope this won’t complicate things.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” Bucky was quick to say. “You’re still a punk, no matter what.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “And you’re a jerk as always.”

“Hey.” Bucky gave his side a squeeze. “You take that back.”

Steve laughed again, his hand automatically reaching out to gently push at Bucky’s ribs. “Never.”

“Oh, you asked for it.”

Steve wasn’t sure why, but instead of just lying there and taking Bucky’s ticklish treatment as usual - he couldn’t say he didn’t love it though - he made use of the hand on Bucky’s ribs by wiggling his fingers gently, and he was both surprised and not at all disappointed when Bucky yelped.

“Hey, don’t-”

“You ticklish, Buck?”

Bucky, now laughing and squirming, denied it of course. “Not at ahahall.”

Steve wasn’t surprised that he didn’t know about this. He’d always been the victim for as long as they’d known each other, and due to his small size and occasional asthma attacks he never really tried to get Bucky back after all those one sided tickle fights. This was a delightful discovery.

In a moment of courage, Steve started getting up to straddle Bucky’s hips, but Bucky could see his motives and was up and out of the bed before Steve had even sat up properly.

In only his underwear and his hair sticking up everywhere, he pointed at Steve and said, “Stay away from me.” He was smiling.

And therefore Steve smiled back. “No way I’m not taking advantage of this.” He swung his legs down from the bed and stood on the cold bedroom floor. “I need to find out if you’re sensitive in more places than your ribs.”

Bucky, bless him, moved away each time Steve moved closer, and it all resulted in Steve chasing his much bigger friend - lover? - around the very small room. Steve wasn’t very fast, but Bucky didn’t really have anywhere to go.

“Get away from me!” Bucky called out, audibly laughing as Steve nearly trapped him in a corner. “Steve, come on.”

“This will help us keep warm,” Steve told him, the cold air hitting their bare skin only stinging a little due to the morning run they were currently taking.

“So will the covers!” Bucky replied, making the mistake of pointing at the bed which made him automatically halt a bit in his steps. Steve pounced with ease and they were both soon rolling around on said bed, Steve fortunately ending up on top as they hit the wall.

“Hah!” Steve cried out triumphantly.

“You know I can just shove you off, right?”

“Then why were you running?”

Steve didn’t let him reply, but started scratching lightly at his ribs just to get him laughing again. Bucky was thrown into a giggling fit instantly, his body attempting to curl up and his hands trying in vain to catch Steve’s wrists. Steve managed to slip out of his grip each time, which resulted in him tickling all over Bucky’s upper body, narrowly escaping Bucky’s hands.

“Your ribs are definitely worst so far,” Steve mused out loud as Bucky laughed and laughed. “But then again, I haven’t tried your neck yet.”

Bucky scrunched up his shoulders as Steve did just that, but his laughter didn’t kick up a notch but remained stable, so it couldn’t be more ticklish than his stomach was. Steve hummed silently to himself, one hand trailing down to torment Bucky’s ribs for good measure, and the other hovering in the air as he tried to decide what spot to try next.

“You suhuhuck!” Bucky informed him, his words barely making sense through his laughter. His two hands tried to push Steve’s one away, but it appeared that they became utterly useless while he was being tickled. It was rather endearing.

Steve didn’t pay him any mind, but scooted down a bit to expose Bucky’s hips. “I’ve tried every spot on your upper body,” he said. “So I figured I can work my way downwards.”

Only he would never make it past those hips, because as soon as his fingers touched them Bucky’s laughter turned into screaming and his squirming turned into thrashing. Steve was alarmed for just a second before his hands tickled and tickled and tickled. Bucky sat up and grabbed at his arms, but was too weak to push him away, so he was just sitting there holding onto Steve and laughing his head off. It was safe to say that Steve found it hilarious.

By the time he stopped Bucky’s face was bright red and  his body most likely hypersensitive if the way he kept flinching away from Steve’s fingers was any indication. Steve pulled him into his arms, ignored the way Bucky initially tensed up, and held him until Bucky had calmed down. The heat that had been built up from the chase and the fight was starting to fade from their bodies, and when Steve shivered Bucky sat up and reached for the covers.

“I just want to say that you’re mean,” Bucky started as he settled back down into his arms. “And I will get my revenge later.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Steve said with a grin. “But you have to admit it was fun.”

“Yeah.” Bucky stared at a spot on the wall rather than Steve’s face. “It was fun.”

Steve didn’t comment on the slight blush that found Bucky’s face, and instead placed a kiss to his hair. “I’m glad we found a way to keep warm.”

“There are more ways to keep warm.”

“Is that so?”

Bucky hummed and Steve forgot every single fear he’d felt when he’d woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
